The Elementalists, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in The Elementalists and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Girl *Guy Choice 2 *Enter your character's first name. Default is "Eli". Choice 3 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 4 (Girl) *Green With Envy (��20) *All Curled Up *Catch A Wave *Red Hot *Sure, Jan Choice 4 (Guy) *To Dye For (��20) *Curly Q *Sk8ter Boy *Bun-Believable *Red Alert Choice 5 *This is perfect! *I'm not so sure about this... Choice 6 *Men *Women. *Both men and women *I'm not interested in romantic relationships This decision will affect your romantic options for the entirety of this book Choice 7 *I'm sure. *On second thought... Chapter One: Open Enrollment Choices Now playing as Eli Choice 1 (Girl) *Bed Of Roses (��15) *Earn Your Stripes *Tied Up *Too Knit Too Quit Choice 1 (Guy) *Bad Plaid-Itude (��15) *Denim Digs *Sweater Weather *Batter Up Choice 2 *For a magickal world! (No effect) *For a life of adventure! (No effect) *To meet a fantasy creature! (No effect) " " Choice 3 *Magick is real? (No effect) *This is some kind of school? (No effect) *You're single? (Griffin ❤+Romance) The third option only appears if you choose guys or both guys and girls as a romantic interest. Choice 4 *How'd you get stuck? (No effect) *How long were you there? (No effect) *You're gorgeous! (Shreya ❤+Romance) The third option only appears if you choose girls or both guys and girls as a romantic interest. Choice 5 *Super tall. (No effect) *A satyr? (No effect) Choice 6 *That's a weird thing to say. (No effect) *What do you mean by that? (No effect) *Is this your way of flirting? (Griffin ❤+Romance) The third option replaces the second if you choose guys or both guys and girls as a romantic interest. Choice 7 *You can count on me (�� 15) *I wish I could, but... (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Am I seeing things? (No effect) *How did you do that? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Wow. I hate that. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *These are beautiful! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Why's this here? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *The crystal ball. (No effect) *The scarab. (No effect) *The genie lamp. (No effect) If you choose the scarab, Griffin tells you that it's common among Fire-Atts. The other options don't hint at any particular attunement. Diamond Choice 6 *This place is amazing. (No effect) *But the company is better. (Griffin ❤+Romance) You only get +Romance if you are interested in men or men and women. If you are interested in women or are not interested in romantic relationships, it has no effect. " " Choice 8 *Tell her the truth. (No effect) *Make up a fake name. (No effect) Both options lead to Choice 9. If you chose the second option, the R.A. will try to kill you, but you tell her your real name before she can. Choice 9 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your character's last name Default is "Russell". Choice 10 *Should relax. (No effect) *Just insulted me. (No effect) *Are even cuter than before. (Shreya ❤+Romance) The third option only appears if you choose girls or guys and girls as a romantic interest. Choice 11 *I know exactly how you feel. (No effect) *You're complaining about being famous? (No effect) Choice 12 *Thank you so much! (No effect) *Why would you do that? (No effect) Choice 13 *A troll? (No effect) *Vendor selling heads? (No effect) *Somewhere I can eat? (No effect) Choice 14 *I like your shop. (No effect) *You could have killed me! (No effect) *You're beautiful. (Aster ❤+Romance) The third option only appears if you choose girls or guys and girls as a romantic interest. Choice 15 *Wow, cool! (No effect) Choice 16 *Huh... (No effect) Choice 17 *I'll take a whole set. (��36) *I'll buy another. (��12) *I should be careful with this one. Choice 18 This is a timed choice. *Dodge it! (No effect) *Punch it! (No effect) *Block it! (No effect) If the timer ends, you block it. " " Chapter Two: The Exam Choices Choice 1 * Like hell I will! ( ) * Fine. We'll talk privately later. ( ) These achievements appear after Choice 5. " " Choice 2 * The Prophecy O's. ( ) * The Yorba eggs. ( ) * The Dragon links. ( ) * Surviving on air alone. ( ) Choice 3 * Saw my life flash before my eyes. (No effect) * Handled it pretty well. (No effect) Choice 4 *That Beckett guy... (No effect) Choice 5 * Buy this item! (��25) * No thanks (No effect) Item is called "Pitch Black" if you're male and "Paint It Black" if you're female Choice 6 * Thanks! (No effect) * I need something stronger than luck. (No effect) * You can be my lucky charm. (Griffin ❤+Romance) The third option only appears if you chose guys or both guys and girls as a romantic interest. Choice 7 * Honestly, I'm kind of like you. (No effect) * Thanks for telling me! (No effect) Choice 8 * I'm in! Tell me everything. (��19) * Some other time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Favorite magickal activity? (No effect) * Favorite spell? (No effect) * Reason for coming to Penderghast? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * What about your parents? (No effect) * Tell me more about your sister. (No effect) * Your family's really into Z names, huh? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * But I'm glad to be an only child. (No effect) * I'd love a sibling. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Of course you will! (No effect) * Isn't that what school is for? (No effect) * You'll find something else you're good at. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * You couldn't handle all my secrets. (No effect) * I'm a completely open book. (No effect) Choice 9 - 15 are a series of questions that determine what your second attunement will be with 15 only occurring if you get a tie between two or three of the attunements. No matter what you will get Sun-Att as your first attunement. This test will determine what of six other attunements will be your second attunement. Potential attunements are Air, Earth, Fire, Metal, Water, and Wood. There are sixteen known questions which can be asked in seemingly random order. To make it easier to find a specific question the questions will be listed in alphabetical order. For now there is no clear indicator of what choice fits what attunement though there are reasonable guesses to be made. If any answer is found to definitely be for a specific attunement notation will be made. Choices 9 through 14 A sphinx asks you to answer a riddle. You... * Ask the sphinx to answer my own riddle. * Trick the sphinx into giving me the answer. * Tell the sphinx all the possible answers. * Take random guesses. Eventually I'll get it right. Choose a potion... * Mercurial, shiny, and silver. * Translucent and radiant, like a rainbow. * Sea-green and foaming. How do you make decisions? * Based on my gut * By weighing pros and cons * With great difficulty If you could live anywhere, where would you live? * In the cavernous mountains with the giants. * In the coral city with the merfolk. * Deep in the forest with the nymphs. * Out in the desert among the djinn. * In the city with the vampires. What do you value most? * Knowledge. * Balance. * Passion. * Loyalty. What is your favorite magickal creature? * Phoenix. * Dragon. * Gryphon. What scares you most? * Being forgotten. * Silence. * Being alone. * Change. * Failure. What sound do you find most pleasing? * Laughter. * A rushing river. * Leaves rustling. * Pen scratching on paper. What's your favorite season? * Spring * Summer * Autumn * Winter Where would you like to spend your time? * Sitting on the edge of a cliff. * Wandering a canyon * Up in a tree * On the beach Would you like to live forever? * Absolutely... Think of all that could be learned. * Maybe. It could give me a chance to change things. * No. I'm going to live this life to the fullest. You're at a crossroads. A bank of fog lies ahead. Which way do you go? * Straight ahead and into the fog. * Back the way I came. There could be dangers ahead. * To the left or right, trying to find a way around. * I'll ask my friends for advice. You're fighting a swarm of pixies. What's your strategy? * Rush in and take them head on. * Analyze them and find a weakness. * Team up with my friends. * Get in front to protect people. You're working in a group. You... * Take the lead. * Handle the research. * Fill in the gaps. * Keep things fun. You’ve found a dragon’s hoard, but can only take one thing. What is it? * An old spell book. * One of the dragon’s scales. * An enchanted ring. * Nothing . I won’t steal. You only get the following question if you have a two or three way tie. You get two or three possible answers directly deciding your second attunement. Choice 15 Your friends would say that you're extremely... * Self-Reliant. (Metal-Att) * Determined. (Fire-Att) * Curious. (Air-Att) * Nurturing (Wood-Att) * Practical (Earth-Att) * Laid-Back (Water-Att) Choice 16 * About what? (No effect) * Because you won't tell me! (No effect) Choice 17 This is a timed choice. * I have a pretty big teacup. (+Impressed) * I have no idea what you're talking about... (No effect) If the timer ends, you say that you're confused. Chapter Three: Spellbound Choices Choice 1 *Unreal. (No effect) *Unfair. Choice 2 *Try to be quick! (��17) (+Impressed) *Leave you to it. Diamond Choice 1 *How rare is Sun Attunement? (No effect) *What kind of magick is easier for me? (No effect) *What kind of magick will I be weak at? (No effect) *What does being a Sun-Attuned mean about me? (No effect) *How do I study my Attunement? (No effect) You get to ask all of these questions, this just determines the order. Diamond Choice 2 *What's your Attunement, Professor? (No effect) *Why did you decide to teach at Penderghast? *Are there any 'evil' Attunements? (No effect) +Impressed. Choice 3 *Who's ready for class? ( ) *Who could use a break? Choice 4 This is a timed choice! The order is random! *Her friends! (No effect) *Her business partners! ⬅ Correct (No effect) *Uh... Choice 5 *Green one. (No effect) *Blue one. (No effect) *Gray one. (No effect) Choice 6 *What are you most self-conscious about? (No effect) *What Attunement would you want if you could pick? *Who of the two of you would win in a fight? (No effect) Choice 7 *Go to the mineral spring. (��19) (Path A) *Go to the falls. (��19) (Path B) *Stay here with Zeph. Diamond Choice 3 (Path A) *I like myself just fine. *What don’t you like about yourself? *There’s nothing not to like about you. (Shreya ❤+Romance) Diamond Choice 4 (Path A) *Subtle Lengthening. *Radiance Infusion. *Pedal Sanding. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Path A) *Will listen if you try again. (No effect) *Know what’s best. Diamond Choice 6 (Path A) *You could find them at Penderghast. *There’s plenty of time for all that. *Maybe you’ve already found them. (Shreya ❤+Romance) Diamond Choice 3 (Path B) *Admire nature. (No effect) *Relax. (No effect) *Look at you. (Griffin ❤+Romance) Diamond Choice 4 (Path B) *Be right down! (No effect) *Uh, are we sure this is safe? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Path B) *This is something you're passionate about. (No effect) *A whole lot of work for a waterfall. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Path B) *Might be true. (No effect) *Is a load of crap. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Path B) *Visit you on your world travels. (No effect) *Become even better friends. (No effect) *Get to know you even better... (Griffin ❤+Romance) Note: The order of the choices for the spell will be random. Choice 8 *Is hereditary. *Is innate. ⬅ Correct (+Impressed) *Is learned. +Attunement. Choice 9 *Close my eyes. ⬅ Correct (+Spell) *Stretch. Choice 10 *Wood. ⬅ Correct (+Spell) *Water. *Fire. Choice 11 *Fire. ⬅ Correct (+Spell) *Sun. *Earth. Choice 12 *Air. ⬅ Correct (+Spell) *Fire. *Metal. 2 +Impressed if you got them all right. Choice 13 *My fault. (No effect) *''His'' fault. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Elementalists